All I Know
by wishyouknew222
Summary: "Uncle Shad wouldn't take the money," he slurred bitterly. "The wedding's still on." Willa/Timo


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Finder or its characters.**

It was the chime that woke Willa, or more accurately someone falling into her chime and cursing loudly. Grabbing the can of mace Leo had insisted she buy, she hesitantly cracked opened the door of her trailer only to find an obviously intoxicated Timo stumbling around, trying to get the chime unwrapped from his leg. Setting the mace down, she stepped outside.

Timo managed to trip over his own feet and fall on his ass before he even noticed her.

"Willlaaaaa!" he greeted happily, holding out his arms like a child who wanted to be picked up.

"Timo," she hissed. "You have to be quiet. If Leo finds you out here drunk he's not gonna want you around me even more than he already doesn't." Timo grinned and put his finger to his lips to indicate he would be quiet as she knelt down beside him and began untangling his ankle from the mess of wire and colored glass.

"You're so pretty, Willa," Timo told her, reaching out to stroke her hair clumsily. "That's good. I hope our kids are as pretty as you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Willa asked, wondering how much he had drank. He wasn't making any sense and he smelled more like he had been bathing in alcohol than drinking it.

"Uncle Shad wouldn't take the money," he slurred bitterly. "The wedding's still on."

Willa felt equal amounts of hope and panic along with a tinge of hurt that this news apparently warranted getting completely wasted. She wasn't sure what to say so she stood and held her hand out to help him up.

"Come on. I'll make you something to eat," she offered as he grabbed her hand and she staggered a bit under his weight as she helped him up. "You need to sober up."

"Okay, pretty Willa," he mumbled, slinging an arm over her shoulders as she led him inside her trailer.

oOo

After two hours, Willa had managed to get Timo in a more presentable state and was confident he would at least remember their conversation.

"So what happened?" she asked, sitting on the bed and pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping an arm around them. "I thought Stefan said he bought his way out of his betrothal?"

"He did," Timo started with a sigh, sinking heavily into his chair. "But Stefan isn't part of Uncle Shad's inner circle like I am, like your parents were. He has my life all mapped out and it includes you." Hunching over, he buried his face in his hands. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

Willa flinched at how desolate he sounded and the words slipped out before she could stop herself. "Am I really that bad?" She tried to make it sound like a joke but they both heard the quiver in her voice and it made Timo look at her. Even though she tried to mask it, he could see the hurt on her face. Despite what she had told Isabel, Willa did have feelings for Timo and she had liked knowing that eventually he would be her's but it was hard to feel that way when he was acting like his life was over.

"Oh Willa," he sighed, moving to sit next to her on her bed, wrapping his arm around her. "I didn't mean it like that but it's not like you want this marriage anymore than I do."

"That's not true," she said quietly, little more than a whisper.

"What did you say?" Timo asked, leaning away so he could see her face. Willa took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I love you Timo. I think I've always loved you and I'm not upset about this marriage. I'm just upset that you're so bothered by it." Timo stood up, pacing the length of the small trailer.

"Why did you never say anything?" Willa scoffed.

"When was I supposed to do that? You had a different girl on your arm every week and I was so much younger than you. Was I supposed to believe you would change your ways for me? Some girl that was forced on you, that you're stuck with."

"Stop it," Timo spat. "Don't act like I would have laughed at you or something. You're not some burden, you're my best friend. You know I love you."

"Yeah but not the way I want you to. I don't wanna be in a one sided marriage forever, Timo," Willa whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Timo pulled her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"I'm gonna be good to you, Willa," he murmured against her hair. "One day we're gonna be the real thing. I promise." His arms tightened around her as she turned in his embrace, nodding absently into his neck.

It wasn't a declaration of love but for now it would have to do. He was all she knew.


End file.
